The Winds Gift The Ultimate Gift to Haruka
by Alexzandria
Summary: A gift from Uranus helps a younge girl, with a big future
1. The little birdies

The Winds Gift  
  
Pen: Haruka Pendleton  
Aim name: Haruka Pendleton  
Rating: PG-13  
E-Mail: Michirukaioh13hotmail.com  
  
A Gift from Uranus helps a young girl with a big future.  
  
*******  
  
Its was a beautiful Saturday, and I was walking to the store down the street from my house. I was only 7, but my dad trusted me enough, especially since he was always drunk. I was the only person in the house who could go down there without starting a fight wiht the local drunks.  
  
While walking by the gardening shop, I saw a tiny bluebird. The poor thing had its wings broken, and it was wet. It couldn't fly and it was in the very middle of the street. I saw a truck coming straight towards it, Before it could kill the poor thing, I ran to the middle of the street, protecting the bird. The guy stoped his truck, I was very gratefull.  
  
"Excuse me," I asked the trucker, " could you please park somewhere else, theres a bird in the middle of the street, and I don't want it to die, Its right in the middle of your path."  
  
The guy looked down at me, and smiled. I was glad that some people on this planet, actually had decent hearts.  
  
I ran inside the store, and bought some gardenin gloves, along with a tissue box. I emptyed the box, and took some of the tissues to make a soft cusioning for it, and gave the rest to a homeless person. I picked the bird up with the gloves, and placed him in the box.   
  
'It'll do, at least until i get him to a vet.' I thought. Than I walked carefully to the vets.  
  
*******  
  
"Hello there Nanako, What can I do to help you today?" Mr. Aya said. He's probably the only man in my life that I ever trusted. Whenever my dad got drunk enough to where he couldn't hear my screams of pain everytime he beat me, Mr. Aya would help me feel better. I always call hime Ogata, because it means blessing, and he's my blessing, My angel in this hell.  
  
"Ogata, I need your help." I asked, eyes showing how much distress I was in.  
  
He looked down at me, "Sure, whats wrong, Nana?"  
  
I showed him the bird, he looked down at its broken wings.   
  
"What happend to it?" He asked, taking the tissue box from my hands.  
  
"I'm not sure," I replyed truthfully, " I just found it like this laying down in the middle of the street, I couldn't leave it there, it would of died."  
  
Ogata looked at me, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ogata." I said, leaving.  
  
*******  
  
The next day, I went back to the Vets to check up on the bird. When I got there, I noticed that Mr. Aya wasn't there at the moment. So I went back behind the desk to check on my bird anyway. He didn't look any better, in fact he looked worse. His wings were all dirty. I guess Mr. Aya didn't have alot of time for it, since it was a stray, he most likely had to take care of patients before a stray.  
  
The bird woke up, and when he saw me, he started to flip out, most likely because he was used to flying away when someone came close to him, But then ,all of a sudden, he just went still. His big blue eyes stairing back into my teal ones. I leaned closer, he kept still. Then I fianlly opened the cage. I didn't know where Mr. Aya kept the sanitary gloves, so I just used my bare hands.  
  
As soon as my fingers brushed the bird, a bright white light exploded from my hands. It was so bright, I had to turn my head, to keep from being blinded. When the light faded, I looked back. But it seemed that the light didn't affect him at all. I went to pick him up again, when he suddenly took off into the air. I was so shocked! I mean, his wings were broken yesterday, both, how could he be healed in less than a day? If he did heal, Why didn't Mr. Aya clean him off?  
  
But I was in even more shock, not because of his miraculas healing, but because he got away. What was I going to tell Mr. Aya? That his bird flew away? If Aya-san didn't help him, how was he going to believe me that he flew away?  
  
I decide that I should go home, before anyone came to see waht I had done.  
  
*******  
  
On the was home, I , yet again, stumbled into a bird in the middle of the street. It looked hurt, I was about to go see if it was allright, but i heard a car coming, it was too close, if I went to save the bird, I was probably going to get killed too. I saw the car coming, it seemed as if it was coming faster, as if it WANTED to kill the helpless bird.  
  
"Shew, bird, go, get out of here!" I yelled at the bird, but it didn't even look at me, it just kept looking at the car coming straight towards it.  
  
I yelled again, but it didn't do any good...  
  
I remember runing home crying. How could someone be so cruel as to kill a bird in such a satanic way?  
  
*******  
  
The next day, was worse, because I ran into the exact same scenario, a bird, in the middle of the street, a car coming to end its life short, and me hlpless to do anything, except watch.  
  
I kept yelling at the bird to move.  
  
"Move! Please! Come on, youre not hurt, so get out of the WAY!!!"   
  
I yelled just as the car was upon the bird,I shut my eyes, but what I didn't see was a yellow, blinking ball, which came right from me, and towards the bird, it picked up the bird and landed on to the other side of the street, just as the car came speeding across the street, at 60Mph in a 25Mph area. When I opend my eyes, I saw the bird on the other side of the street, the yellow ball around it, disapering with blinking lights. The bird was unharmed.   
  
*******  
  
~Fins, till then~  
  
So? How do you like so far, I got the idea of this story whe I was walking home (usally how I get my ideas, walking) and I saw a dead bird, lying in the middle of the street. The past few weeks, I've been seeing many dead birds. And this is what I came up with.  
  
I will try to send out the next chapter soon.  
  
Alexzandria 


	2. Fly little birdie, fly!

The Winds Gift P2  
  
*******  
  
The rest of the day, I spent cleaning the house, and thinking about the bird. What the hell had saved it? I mean, no one was there to save it, yet its alive. Part of me was glad, yet mistifyed.  
  
The next week, I went to The vets, to see how Ogata was doing.   
  
"Nana, How are you today?" He asked, very politly, as always.  
  
"Fine, Id just like to askyou something, my bird, the one I brought in about a week ago, how is she doing?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to give me a to-date report on his health.  
  
"To tell you the truth, The day after you gave him to me, he disapered. I didn't even have a chance to help her."  
  
"R...Really?" I asked. If he wasn't able to help her, how did she fly away? I mean, I had only touched him, and he started to fly. Could I have helped him? No. It was rediculious, I coundn't help a bird just by touching it. It was impossible. But what if the he was able to heal in one day? That was the only way it could of happed.  
  
"Ogata...Is it possible that he was able to heal in one day?" I asked, grasping at straws.  
  
"No." He replied while my heart stopped. What? What was happening? "Both his wings were broken, snapped right before his body. The poor thing was in pain. And, Nana, I hate to say this, but, I was going to put him down. He was in so much pain. Probably the only thing that saved him was him disappearing. But, hes now in pain."  
  
"Th...that can't be..." I replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"What? What cant be Nana?" He asked, looking down at me.  
  
I had to tell him, or else no one would believe me. Ogata saw the bird, and how it couldn't fly, yet I saw how it did. "Ogata, he did, he flew away. I saw him, he went right out the open window. I dont know how, but all I know is that he DID."  
  
He looked at me in shock. Then shook his head. " That, that cant be right Nana, his wings were broken, not even the best vet could help him. Maybe if they werent broken in such an odd way. You see, his wings were conpletly torn apart on the inside. Its IMPOSSIBLE that he could of flown away."  
  
"Ogata....Something happend...I touched him...then...then a light filled the room....and he flew away."  
  
"A light?"  
  
"Yes. A bright white light. Then, on my way home, I saw a bird in the middle of the street, it was about to get run over by a car, but a yellow-blinking ball came and picked him up, and droped him on the other side of the street. Un-harmed." I spilled.  
  
Ogata looked down at the floor, then back up to me. "Nana, come here."  
  
I jumped ontop of his lap, then he started the story, that would change my life forever.  
  
~Fins, till then~  
  
K, so thats the second chapter, hope you like. Now I gotta go, and work on the thrid chapter before I what the story is going to be.  
  
Alexzandria 


	3. Haruka

The Winds Gift 3  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"This is an old story that has been passed down family member, to family member, its because the story said that one of us would meet a girl, that would inherit The Winds Gift. Its told that she would be able to help animals that would fly free in the sky. She would be a child of the wind, and her heart would belong to the sea, She would be special, more than any other child of the eliments. Yes, they too would be special, but she would be the first to help the animals. She would find love in the most un-expected of ways, and Heart-break, when she thinks it will be easy." Ogata siad.  
  
"Nana, I think you might have the Winds Gift." He said, smiling down at me.  
  
"No..I can't...its impossible." I said.  
  
"Why is that Nana? You fit is, you mean distant, you heal the animals with flight, and you are special, more than any other child I have ever meet. Nana, let me show you, I am 100% sure you are the winds daughter, let me give you proof." He said, while plucking me off his lap, and leading me to his office.  
  
When we got there, I noticed that there was a white bird, very beautiful.  
  
"Nana, this is my bird, He has had a broken wing since he ws born, and everyone thinks that he will never be able to fly again, Nana, I know you can help him, just touch him."  
  
"Ogata, How do I know that youre lying?" I asked.  
  
Ogata picked up his wing, and asked me to come over, "Nana, do you feel that?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but what is it?" I said feeling the long hard line that ran across his upper wing.  
  
"Thats his wing, out of its soccet." He said.  
  
"AH!" I yelled, pulling my gloved hand away from the wing."Thats grose." I yelled.  
  
"Youre right, Nana, but you can fix it." He said. Looking at me.  
  
I took off the glove from my hand, and looked at the bird, it looked back at me.  
  
I slowly reached my hand forward, ready to slightly touch his wing, as soon as I did, the same bright light as a week ago came, and blinded me, me and Ogata couldn't see for a minuite, but when we looked back, the bird was just sitting there.  
  
"Is he better?" I asked, loking at Ogata.  
  
He picked up the bird, and felt under his wing, "why don't you see for yourself."  
  
I felt the bird, only to find his wing was better, healed at that.  
  
"What does this mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means, you are the winds child. You are distant, You are the girl with the Winds Gift."  
  
"what does distant mean?" I asked, I never really got that.  
  
"You Middle name, it means Distant, You are Haruka, the girl who has come to help the animals with flight."  
  
*******  
  
I never fully understande what Ogata's story meant, until I became Sailor Uranus, and found out. It happend that I was the first Senchi to use there powers, so, It seamed that Ogata helped me more that I could ever Imagine.  
  
He was my Blessing, the one that helped me.  
  
It seems that Michiru had her own guardian helping her, but thats another story, anyways, youd have to ask her about that.  
  
~Fins, Finally~  
  
So? Thats the end, my first chapter story. Finally fifnished. I hoped you all liked.   
  
Alexzandria 


End file.
